Baggage pieces come in a large variety of shapes, sizes and descriptions for serving a wide variety of purposes. Examples of such baggage pieces include suitcases, briefcases, suit carriers, cosmetic cases and purses. A typical baggage piece, such as a purse, includes a shell having an exterior, and an interior into which items such as clothes, makeup compacts, wallets, writing instruments, and documents can be placed. An opening is provided to enable the user to obtain access to the interior of the purse. A closure element such as a clamp, clasp or zipper is provided to selectively seal and unseal the opening. A handle or strap is also provided to enable the user to better carry the purse or baggage piece.
One difficulty faced by the users of baggage pieces in general, and purses in particular, is finding items in the interior of the purse. For many purses, the openings are not sufficiently large to enable a great deal of light to enter the interior of the purse. Thus, even when the opening of the purse is unsealed, the light traveling into the interior of the purse is usually insufficient to illuminate all of the items inside the purse. Especially difficult to illuminate are items placed at or close to the bottom of the interior of the purse such bottom dwelling items are often covered by other items resting on top of them. As will be appreciated, finding these bottom dwelling items, requires the user to open the purse and fish through its contents until the desired item is found. Often, this desired item is found not by the user sighting the item, but rather by the user fishing around until she feels the desired item.
To alleviate this difficulty encountered by purse users, several devices have been invented that incorporate a light source into the interior of the purse.
Holton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,846 discloses a purse wherein a battery provides energy for a single light bulb. The light is actuated by a switch having a contact plate which causes the bulb to be illuminated when the purse is opened. Lins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,027 is similar to Holton in that it relates to a purse having a switch plate for turning the light on and off when the purse is opened and closed.
Hallbauer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,396 relates to a purse having a battery powered light. Crockett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,606 relates to a battery powered purse light wherein the light is movably mounted in the purse to enable the user to focus the light on various portions of the purse.
Kunkel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,011 discloses a light that is mounted in a purse. The light is turned on and off through the actuation of a switch. Waublind, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,895 relates to a purse that is opened and closed through the action of a zipper. The zipper includes a tongue that makes contact with a switch to automatically turn the light in the purse on and off when the zipper is opened and closed respectively.
Castaldo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,341 relates to a purse having a turnable buckle. The light is turned on and off when the turnable buckle is rotated. Castaldo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,112 relates to a turnable buckle that can be used in connection with the turnable buckle purse shown in the Castaldo 3,609,341 patent.
Zeeb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,652 relates to a purse having a thumb switch. Actuation of the thumb switch turns the light in the purse on and off.
Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,411 relates to a lighting apparatus for use in architectural settings. Roberts lighting elements consists of a clear tube containing a selected plurality of low wattage light bulbs used in combination with a retaining structure which adapted for captive retention within a molded cementitious structure.
Costaldo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,935 relates to a purse that includes both an audible alarm and a light. A magnetic switch arrangement is provided to actuate either or both of the alarm and light when the purse is opened and closed.
King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,438 relates to a light housing for use in purses. King's device includes a two-part light mechanism with the first part being a mounting bracket, and the second part being the light/battery housing. In the practice of King's invention, one would purchase several mounting brackets. A mounting bracket would be placed in each purse owned by the user. The light housing is then connectable to any of the mounting brackets and can be transferred by the user from purse to purse.
Roberts, et al., U.S. Design Patent No. 298,658 relates to an ornamental design for a portable flashlight that can be used as a purse illuminator. Jones, U.S. Design Patent No. 293,737 relates to a lighted compact/purse.
Although many of the references discussed above do disclose the concept of providing a lighting system for a baggage piece or purse, room for improvement exists. One area in which this room for improvement exists is in the area of providing a lighting system that more fully illiminates the entire interior volume of the purse, including the bottom and sides of the purse.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for a purse that provides illumination not only to the upper regions of the purse, but also to the bottom and side portions of the interior of the purse.